


Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's Ancient Fanfiction

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oldest fanfiction I have had on the Internet that was originally lost to time... until I discovered them lying around on my ancient computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pikachu's Day Out

It was a quiet day for the Super Smash Brothers. Pikachu decided to head out of the home they were spending together, because hey, he's the star of Pokemon, even he needs to have some fun. And that's why he left.

Pikachu; (squeals) Pikachu!

The adorable yellow mouse Pokemon, full of electricity, chimed with happiness as he made his way around town. Pikachu noticed the humans all cooing at his appearance as they stopped to pet him, of which he enjoyed.

Back with the Super Smash Bros, they realized that Pikachu was missing, which in turn convinced Yoshi to speak up.

Yoshi: Hey, has anyone seen Pikachu?

Bowser: (while carrying Princess Peach in his hands) Oh, he went out He didn't say where.

Yoshi: (sighs) I hope he's okay.

Donkey Kong: (while munching on some bananas) He'll probably be fine. I hope he gets us something.

Back with the yellow rodent, things were going quite peachy. As Pikachu entered the city, he noticed how things were bigger than they seemed. But Pikachu didn't mind, because he was a Pokemon, and he could let out electricity. On that note, several people were asking for him to use his strongest attack, so Pikachu shrugged as he then proceeded to use Thunderbolt.

Pikachu: (chuckles nervously) Whoops. I didn't mean to do that. Sorry, folks.

The people all moaned as Pikachu continued on his way through the city, stopping by a McDonald's to get some fries with a burger. And of course, he ate it with ketchup, because he loved ketchup, that Pikachu.


	2. Jigglypuff and the Box

Jigglypuff was hanging out in Mute City from F-ZERo when Captain Falcon ran up to her, panting as his hands her on his knees, glancing up at the girly pink puffball Pokemon.

Captain Falcon: Jigglypuff! I need you to watch over this box!

Captain Falcon then pulled out a cardboard box from his yellow scarf and handed it to Jigglypuff, who was confused by this notion.

Jigglypuff: ...why?

Captain Falcon: Because it's very important to me! Just do this one favor for me, just once?

Jigglypuff sighs as she rolls her eyes, taking the box from Captain Falcon.

Jigglypuff: Fine, but nothing stupid better happen to me as a result.

Captain Falcon: (salutes) Oh, you're the best, Jiggs! I would hug ya, I would even kiss ya, but... I have standards!

Captain Falcon then pulled out his Blue Falcon vehicle, numbered 007, from his helmet, jumping in as he took off, with Jigglypuff glancing at the box, letting out a loud sigh.

Jigglypuff: Well, it's just you and me, box. I wonder what you're holding inside you that's so important to Douglas...

Opening the box slowly, Jigglypuff was suddenly sucked in, much to her dismay as she cried out for help, the box falling onto the Mute City race track as several F-ZERO vehicles zipped by, flattening the box.


End file.
